Head Over Feet
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: É uma fic SethNess. Para quem achar estranho eu indico que leia a fic. Ness passa alguns anos fora a fim de crescer para ter uma vida normal em Forks, onde o seu "prometido" Jake ainda vive. Nesse meio tempo, Jake e Leah se aproximam e mantém um relacionamento. Ela não pode forçar Jake a escolhê-la, quando ele já fez a sua escolha.


_" - Eu preciso dizer, eu estou realmente impressionado com o Jacob agora. - Edward me disse._

_ - Os lobos causam um certo impacto, não causam?_

_ - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ele não pensou só uma vez hoje no fato de, de acordo com Nahuel, Nessie estará totalmente adulta em sete anos e meio._

_Eu considerei por um minuto._

_- Ele não a vê dessa forma. Ele não está com pressa de vê-la crescer. Ele só quer que ela seja feliz._

_- Eu sei. Como eu disse, é impressionante. Isso vai contra a natureza, mas poderia ser pior._

_Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. _

_- Eu não vou pensar nisso por aproximadamente seis anos e meio._

_Breaking Dawn – cap 39 'o felizes para sempre'"_

_ Jake, a gente vai pra casa da tia Tânia, mas a gente volta._ ela fez um esforço pra me dizer. Estava no colo da Bella. Apenas um ano. Esse tamanho todo.

O meu peito rasgava, sentia que o mundo estava desabando.

A peguei no colo, e a pequena mãozinha se pôs de volta ao meu rosto.

A imagem dela e de mim, sempre juntos. A imagem de que ela ia voltar, estava conformada com a separação.

Ao ver as doces lembranças da pequena ao meu colo não me contive, chorei.

_ Relaxe, Jake, não é como se você não fosse vê-la nunca mais. Estaremos de volta em alguns anos._ Bella me disse.

_ E você pode ir visitá-la sempre que quiser, Jacob._ Edward me disse.

Era necessário que a menina fosse com eles. Ela estava crescendo. E muito.

Aparência de uma criança de 4 anos, em um. E eu simplesmente não poderia ir. Algumas coisas aqui me prendiam.

Descobri que eu não poderia simplesmente abandonar o meu bando agora. Sem um alpha eles ficam sem rumo, "tortos", desconexos. Precisavam de mim.

E eu precisava dela.

_ Vamos, Edward!_ Chamou a loira. Olhando-me com pena. Eu deveria estar digno de pena mesmo.

_ Tchau, Nessie, eu vou estar aqui te esperando. Não esqueça de que eu sempre vou estar aqui, te esperando._ eu a disse, beijando o seu cabelo. Ela sorriu e a mãozinha me mostrou o que era.

Ela estava me esperando também.

Entreguei-a a Bella e vi os olhinhos castanhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Eu não podia ver isso. Deu tchau com a mão pequena, os olhinhos cheios. Senti-me inflamando ao ver isso. A Sensação de acidez...

_ Jake, ela já foi._ Leah tocava o meu ombro. Eu virei pra trás e a abracei.

A Leah era algo estranho em minha vida. Por tempos eu a odiei, depois apenas preferia que não houvesse a sua presença, então imparcialidade, agora, simplesmente dependência.

Senti os longos e magros braços dela me envolvendo, ao meu pescoço. Senti o cheiro dela.

_ Leah, por que dói tanto?_ perguntei idiota. Somente por perguntar. Ela não saberia. Não tinha tido a impressão.

Não me respondeu nada, sabendo que não precisava. Apenas continuou me abraçando.

Sentir o seu carinho, foi ao menos diferente. Sentir que ela estava aqui, foi necessário.

Mas sentir que gostava disso, foi ÚNICO. Totalmente sensível a isso, ela. O cabelo ainda curto, já maior, o corpo magro e definido, e mais que isso, saber quem é essa pessoa. Saber que debaixo desses braços magros, tem uma garota forte, corajosa, disposta. Saber que independente de qualquer pressão, a Leah está pronta pra estar aqui. E fazer exatamente isso: _estar_ por mim, _ser_ por mim.

Incrivelmente conhecer, ou melhor, reconhecer _isso_, porque _já foi isso_.

Eu já estive nela, sendo ela. Assim como ela já esteve em mim. E sempre estaria.

Pois que essa era a Leah eu sabia, mas só o que eu não sabia era que poderia/queria ser minha.

**N/A**: A fic é em primeira pessoa, sim. Mas não é o Jake o narrador, muito pelo contrário. Esse é o único POV dele na fic. Visto que a narradora oficial está muito "criança ainda". Eu posso colocar os meus "POV's" especiais, pq eu NÃO resisto em mostrar o outro lado.

Enfim, esta fic já está terminada, e eu vou postar os capítulos conforme eu perceber que tem alguém lendo.

Mil beijos,

Aguy


End file.
